nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Army Dillo
Army Dillo is a massive Army equipped with a sturdy, iron shell with two large cannons. He is both the first and the sixth boss of Donkey Kong 64, since he is fought in both Jungle Japes and Crystal Caves. For both boss battles, Army Dillo can only be fought by Donkey Kong. Battle Jungle Japes In Jungle Japes, the first fight with Army Dillo takes place in a jungle arena. Before the battle begins, Army Dillo rolls out of a cave and into the arena. Army Dillo pokes out from his shell, where two large cannons emerge. Army Dillo lets out a laugh and retreats back in his shell. The boss battle then begins. For this battle, Army Dillo is equipped with two large retractable side-mounted fireball cannons and a metal shell. The battle mainly consists of Army Dillo retreating into his shell and shooting fireballs from his cannons. At first, Army Dillo blasts four fireballs at Donkey Kong. It briefly peeks out of its shell, letting out a laugh. During this opportunity, Donkey Kong must pick up a TNT Barrel and throw it at Army Dillo's head. The explosion blasts Army Dillo upward and short-circuits his shell, electrocuting him in the process. After this, Army Dillo retreats in his shell and rolls around, attempting to run over Donkey Kong. After a few seconds, Army Dillo returns to blasting fireballs, this time blasting nine of them at a faster rate. As Army Dillo pokes his head out again, Donkey Kong must throw another TNT Barrel at him. This short-circuits his shell again, electrocuting him in the process. In the third and final round, Army Dillo has the same pattern, but moves at a faster rate. He also fires eleven fireballs at Donkey Kong and retracts his head quicker after letting out a laugh. After being hit from a third TNT Barrel, the short-circuiting of Army Dillo's shell causes the cannons to blast off from his shell. Army Dillo flees in embarrassment and relinquishes the first Boss Key to K. Lumsy's cage. When the Kongs first enter Angry Aztec, a cutscene shows Dillo cowering in fear while being watched by K. Rool. Army Dillo says to K. Rool that Donkey Kong was too quick for him, and that he will "get him next time". K. Rool is mad at Army Dillo's failure and glares at him. Out of fright, Army Dillo falls on his back and faints. Crystal Caves Army Dillo is also the boss of Crystal Caves, where he is fought by Donkey Kong a second time. The Kongs must feed 350 bananas to Scoff to unlock the boss door. After Donkey Kong enters through the boss door, a cutscene plays that shows the Kremlings, in a laboratory, applying upgrades to Army Dillo's new shell (including some who are banging on his shell purposelessly). Army Dillo's upgrades include side-mounted rocket boosters, allowing Army Dillo to hover in the air, and a large top-mounted cannon, capable of firing several fireballs and homing missiles. After his upgrades were applied, Army Dillo rolls into the crystal arena. He briefly peeks out of his shell, letting out his trademark laughter, and then retreats back inside. The first round is the same as in the Jungle Japes fight, because Army Dillo shoots out four fireballs and then lets out a laugh, which remains a cue to throw a TNT Barrel at Army Dillo. He briefly attempts to roll over Donkey Kong, and then heads into a corner of the arena. Army Dillo then swaps out his cannons for rocket boosters, hovers up, then slams back on the ground, creating a green shockwave. Donkey Kong must dodge and jump over the shockwave, then quickly throw another TNT Barrel at Army Dillo's face. The second round is repeated another time. After being hit a third time, Army Dillo's two fireball cannons break off, and he makes a final attempt to run over Donkey Kong. Army Dillo hovers back into the air, and then slams back onto the ground, creating another green shockwave. He does this twice in a row. After the second shockwave attack, a massive bazooka emerges out from Army Dillo's shell. Army Dillo hovers up and blasts out six fireballs, and then returns on land, retreating back into his shell. The fireballs individually fall on the ground, and Donkey Kong must dodge every one. Afterward, Army Dillo brings out a massive cannon and blasts out a homing missile. The missile follows Donkey Kong around, and it either explodes by crashing into an object or after 13 seconds. Army Dillo briefly pokes its head back out and laughs, so Donkey Kong must quickly throw another TNT Barrel at Army Dillo. This pattern continues once for each time that Donkey Kong fails to hit Army Dillo. After being hit a fourth and final time, Army Dillo's shell explodes. He then evaporates into the air and relinquishes the world's Boss Key. Jungle Japes (kiosk demo) In the demo cartridge, the boss fight against Army Dillo is one of three randomly selected stage options. Army Dillo is at a higher difficulty because he uses the attack patterns and armament from the Crystal Caves battle.Playthrough of the demo Another notable difference is that Army Dillo had lines of speech, and was voiced by Kevin Bayliss: *"You dare challenge me?!" *"Ah ha ha ha!" *"Then I must crush you!" *"You can't beat me!" *"You'll never defeat K. Rool!" *"NO!" *"''Noooooooo!" *"Aaaaaarrgghh!" References Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Donkey Kong bosses